


Tell Me That You'll Open Your Eyes

by beckyinthesky



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckyinthesky/pseuds/beckyinthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't really want to stay in the closet anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me That You'll Open Your Eyes

Louis had always known he didn’t like girls the way he probably should. Well, he couldn’t deny that they were beautiful. Their soft skin, their rosy lips and the way their hair fell over their shoulders. But despite all that he could never see them in the same light he saw boys. Boys made his blood circulate around in dizzying speed. They made his heart beat faster than ever before and his endorphins dancing around like fireflies in the moonlight. Especially one boy.  
This boy had brown curly hair and a smile that not only lit up his day but his entire life. He loved the looks he gave him, the way he allowed Louis hand to run through his hair, the way he always was there for him when things weren’t going as they should. He loved him. There was only one problem: The boy didn’t know yet.  
-  
The boys were sitting in a tiny room going over some notes for the interview that was going start in fifteen minutes. They where about to gain foothold in the United States and so talking about the same things over and over in interviews was daily fare. It could be annoying by times but Louis didn’t really care about that. He had to do these things so he could continue doing what he loved most. Singing. These interviews also had another very interesting side-effect. Promo tours were stressful and he didn’t get to spend as much time with the boys as he would’ve wanted to. They were rushing from on appointment to another without having time to think about what they were doing and without time to even breathe for a second. In interviews though, he could spend up to 30 minutes talking to the other boys, being around them, being around the ones he loved. It wasn’t the same as their usual hanging-out sessions, but it was at least something. Not to mention that Harry had the weird but very pleasing habit to stick to Louis during all their interviews. He could easily live with that.  
‘One Direction will be on air in five minutes’, a female voice from the off said and Louis' back stiffened. He got used to live interviews but they were still a big deal for him. For the whole band.  
‘So guys, this isn’t just another interview. This is it. This is the most viewed talk show in the United States. If you’re going to ace this and promote the shit out of you then the American people will kiss the earth you’re walking on. I know that you can do this. I don’t have a single doubt. I just want you to do something different than in your previous interviews. Tell something different, something new. Is that okay for you? Are you comfortable with that?’  
Louis was more than comfortable with that and he already knew exactly what he was going to say.  
-  
The interview was going really well. Everyone was joking around, having a good time. The interviewer was really nice and made him feel confident, as if anything was possible. That was exactly the mind-set he needed in order to do what he had planned. It wasn’t going to be easy, and god knows, it wasn’t probably even going to be right but he he needed to do this. There just wasn’t another way. He couldn’t keep it to himself any longer. He couldn’t swallow these feelings that threatened to overwhelm his whole body. He just couldn’t do it anymore.  
Harry was sitting next to him on the couch, his body clinging softly to Louis’. Almost unnoticeable Harry had positioned one hand on Louis knee and the boy could feel how sparks were going through his whole body outgoing from the point were Harrys skin was touching the cold fabric of Louis’ jeans. These were the little moments that gave him hope. Hope, that there was a slight chance that maybe, but just maybe, Harry was seeing Louis as more than a best friend. He didn’t dare to move. He didn’t want Harry to think that he was uncomfortable or anything like that. No, on the contrary. He wanted to show Harry that his hand was more than welcome to lie on his knee anytime. Louis was nudging Harrys side with his elbow in order to make him look at him. Harry didn’t hesitate one moment to do so and their eyes locked for a brief second. They both immediately started to smile in unspoken understanding. They weren’t saying a word and yet their looks and smiles told everything the other one needed to know. As of approval Harry squeezed Louis’ knee slightly before he turned towards the reporter again. For a moment Louis wasn’t able to to breathe or think anything. He just gazed in abstraction, still feeling the gentle pressure Harry had been applying to his knee just one second ago. This little gesture made him realise so much. He was sure that Harry didn’t only feel platonic feelings for him. There had to be more. Maybe it wasn’t love – not yet – but it was definitely some sort of affection. An affection that exceeded the feelings someone usually had for his best friend.  
‘Louis, you all were cobbled together in boot camp. You didn’t know each other before but it looks like you’re getting along really well. Especially you and Harry seem to have developed a tight friendship. Was that easy for you?’  
This question was more than perfect but he definitely wasn’t going to answer this question the way everyone was expecting him to.  
‘Yes, it was very easy to fall in love with these boys. Especially Harry. Harry has always been there for me. I know that I can trust him with my whole life. He’s just wonderful’, Louis answered. This seemed like a pretty normal answer. Maybe not totally normal but more normal than what was about to come. He turned towards Harry and now laid his hand on the other boys knee. Harry looked a little bit confused. He didn’t really know what was going on and Louis could totally understand why.  
‘Harry’, he cleared his throat, ‘You are more to me than just a best friend. I love you, I truly do. You make me happier than anyone and I wish that I could spend every minute with you. I don’t know how you feel about that but I want you to open your eyes and see. I want you to see me, to see our relationship. I want you to realise that it’d be perfect’.  
Everything in the studio was quiet and he expected Harry to react confused, frightened, maybe even angry. He had expected anything. Anything but what was about to happen.  
Harry leaned forward, tenderly caressing Louis’ cheek. They looked into each others eyes, their looks again saying more than a thousand words. Harry moved closer to Louis face and he could feel that Harry was pressing his lips softly against his own. It was a gentle kiss but it was so much more than that. It was a promise that everything was going to be alright, that Louis wouldn’t have to be afraid anymore, that he wouldn’t have to hide anymore.  
‘I already opened my eyes’, Harry said, faces still close, ‘I was just waiting the whole time for you to do it too.’


End file.
